IEnrage Gibby
iEnrage Gibby (previously titled''' iAm Dead', due to Spencer pretending to be dead) is the 12th episode of the Season Three of iCarly and the 62nd episode overall. Plot The iCarly crew records the rotting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (which belonged to Gibby) on the webcast, and then meets Gibby's beautiful girlfriend, Tasha, who first appeared in iSpeed Date. Carly throws a hobo party, during which Tasha asks Freddie to help her find a birthday present for Gibby. While they are in the studio, Tasha accidentally trips and falls on Freddie. Gibby walks in and mistakenly thinks that Tasha is cheating on him with Freddie. Gibby breaks up with Tasha and challenges Freddie to a fight. At school, Gibby taunts Freddie, and then Gibby and Sam reveal that she has been training him for his fight with Freddie, which will now be held in the studio, live on ''iCarly. Carly tries, without success, to talk Freddie and Gibby out of fighting. Before the fight can begin, however, Freddie realizes that the moldy sandwich camera must have recorded how Tasha fell on him, and he plays it back for Gibby, who now sees that Tasha and Freddie were telling him the truth. Gibby says he "feels like a turd," and apologizes for his actions. Gibby and Tasha reconcile and after they leave, the iCarly gang wonders again how Gibby was able to hook up with a girl like her. Subplot Spencer's artwork gets a bad review in the Seattle Tribune, and Sam notices that the newspaper said Spencer had died the previous Saturday. Although he's angry at first, Spencer doesn't do anything about it because he says that nobody reads newspapers anymore--but he realizes that lots of people do in fact still read the newspaper, because a lot of people come to the Shay's apartment to console Carly and doing things like sending flowers and whatnot. Spencer also learns that creative works tend to go up in value after the person who created passes away, he decides to pretend that he really is dead to try and make more money off of his artwork. Socko helps Spencer sell his works, while Carly and Sam sell one of his pieces for $4,000 to Oliver Dixon, the art critic who wrote the negative review. Spencer's ex-girlfriend, Veronica (whom he dated in iMake Sam Girlier), pays a visit, and Spencer reveals himself, stating that he is not dead. Veronica screams in terror, and is freaked out by the fact that Spencer pretended to be dead to make more money for his art. Trivia *It is an economic fact that when artists die, their work become more valuable.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DeadArtistsAreBetter *While Carly is playing the ukulele, she is playing "Leave It All To Me," the iCarly theme song. *Freddie's clown photo during the wrestling match was shown in iTwins, where Sam and Carly made Freddie think it's Dress-Up-Like-A-Clown Day at Ridgeway High School. Sam is the only logical character to have posted the photo. *After Gibby leaves with Tasha in the beginning, Freddie states, "How does he get one of those? I want one of those." It was scripted for Sam to say "Dude, you can't even get one of these." while putting her arm around Carly. Dan cut that line out because he felt it was too soon after iSaved Your Life to say something like that. *Veronica, from the episode "iMake Sam Girlier," briefly appears toward the end of this episode. *Carly hosted a hobo party the same week as Gibby's birthday. *This episode was accidentally aired on Feb. 6, 2010 at 12PM, 8 hours before it was supposed to air. *Nathan Kress said, in his Ustream chat, that this was his favorite episode. *This is the first episode to feature Gibby mad to the point of picking a fight. *In the first scene, Sam said to Carly and Freddie that she told them about Tasha. This is a reference to iSpeed Date, when she first met her. *When Lewbert tells Carly she has a delivery he seems to make a friendly gibberish sound where Carly does the same back, implying they are trying to befriend one another. *It's revealed that Gibby can be ruthless and violent, but in a comic way. *The fact that this episode aired a few episodes before iPsycho helps explain how Gibby was able to beat Nora, because in this episode, Sam helps Gibby train. *Sizzle Rocks, which Spencer apparently loves to eat and hear sizzle in his mouth, are a parody of Pop Rocks. *When Carly and Sam return to the apartment from shopping, Sam says, "Hey, hey, hey!" This is most likely a reference to a catchphrase on the 1970s sitcom What's Happening!!. The character of Dwayne Nelson would often greet people by saying, "Hey, hey, hey!" just like Sam did. **It is also possible that Sam saying "Hey, hey, hey!" is a reference to Bill Cosby's catchphrase on the animated series, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. This is somewhat less likely, however, since Cosby's catchphrase placed the emphasis on the last "Hey" rather than the second. *The scene with Veronica was similar to Friends episode "The One With The Memorial Service". Goofs *Carly says they dismantled the peanut butter and jelly sandwich they had taken from a kid at school (Gibby). If that were the case there would be patches of jelly on the peanut side and vice versa - since there are not, it is apparent the two slices were never actually pressed together as a sandwich. *Twice a doorbell is heard - first when Oliver Dixon arrives and secondly for Veronica - but there is no bell push outside the door to the apartment. Gallery View the gallery for this episode HERE. Quotes Freddie: 'That's Tasha? '''Gibby: '''Yup. '''Carly: '''And you're dating her? '''Gibby: '''Pretty much. ''and Tasha exit '''Freddie: '''How'd he get one of those? ''frustrated''I want one of those! '''Carly: Here's the peanut butter sandwich that Sam took from some kid at school. Gibby: Yeah. I'm the kid! Sam and Carly: 'Gibby! ' ''' '''Carly : What's going on? Spencer : I'm shredding newspapers with an industrial gasoline-powered paper shredder. How was school? Sam : I don't remember or care. up a newspaper Man, why do they even make these things anymore? Carly : Some people still read newspapers. Sam : Yeah, hobos and the elderly. Spencer: I heard the door slam, party over? Carly: Yes, you can come out now. Spencer: Yeah, I am STARVED. Gibby: Why didn't you just come out during the party? Spencer: 'Cause I'm dead. stares at Spencer in shock, and then slowly moves his finger towards him Spencer: Don't poke me! Carly: He's not dead; he´s just pretending so he can trick people into spending more money for his art. Spencer: Tasha So, this is Gibby's girlfriend? Tasha: Mmm-hmm. Spencer: Interesting........ WHY?! Sam: If people are dumb enough to think art is worth more money just ´cause the artist is dead that´s their problem. Carly: But still isn´t that taking advantage of people? Sam: I see nothing wrong with taking advantage of the stupid. Spencer: That´s why we have stupid people. comes in with Tasha on Freddie Gibby: WHAT!!? What! Tasha: It's not what you think. Gibby: I invite you to my friend's house-- Tasha: Gibby... Gibby: I bring you an ice cream cone, and you do THAT to me??! Freddie: Gibby, it-- Gibby: You shut your mouth Benson, I don't need your details! Tasha: Gibby... Gibby: I saw what I saw. You betrayed me, you both betrayed me! Freddie: '''Gibby listen... '''Gibby: No you listen, nerd! red bag on floor Freddie: Nerd? Gibby: I'm gonna beat you down. Friday. Behind the gym. At 3.....:02! away, then comes back Gibby: And bring a mop for your blood. Freddie:'' to Tasha'' ... :02? Carly: Well, that's what you get for mackin' on his girlfriend. Spencer : I love Sizzle Rocks! ... Sam, listen, you can hear them crackle in my mouth! his mouth up to Sam's ear Sam : Get your face off my ear! Freddie: Gibby-- knocks Freddie's latte out of his hand Freddie: That was a Chai latte. Gibby: Well I'm gonna make you a die latte. Yeah, I said it. Sam: Freddie, in the school hall ''Oh, and the fight isn't gonna be behind the gym. '''Gibby:' There's been a change in venue. Freddie: To where? Sam: iCarly. You and Gibby are gonna swing it out live on the web. Freddie: Why!!?? Sam: Cuz who wouldn't want to watch Gibby pound the fudge out of you? Gibby: Say 'bye-bye' to your fudge. Sam: Gibby!! Gibby: '''Coming! '''Freddie: and confused ''My fudge... '''Carly: '''Let's get some real money out of this guy. '''Sam': Yeah, that's my girl. Sam: There's gotta be something wrong with that chick. Carly: Oh come on, Gibby's sweet and cute and fun and-- and Freddie look at her there's gotta be something wrong with that chick! References 312 Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Images Category:Season 3 episodes